A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by Rika-chan
Summary: This is a story of a girl who switches places with Aya and how Yuuhi copes with it. SO not a Disney story. Eh, I'm not good at summaries, if you can't tell by now...I bet it's more interesting if you read the story instead of the summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Please excuse any lameness of this fic. I am infamous for being lame sometimes. Lame, yet cool *grins* It might seem a little boring, but it'll get exciting, hopefully. Expect some romance/angst/drama or whatever you call that type of thing in upcoming chapters. Sorry if it sucks. I suck at writing. This is coming from the brain of a girl who falls in love with bishonen. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres and all its characters belong to the Almighty Holy One, Yu Watase. I don't own anything but myself. But I sure as hell wish I owned Yuuhi Aogiri.

* * *

The sun was shining early in the morning when Helen finally woke up. "Helen, wake up. It's six-thirty. Wake up or else it's you're gonna be late," her mom said.

"Do I have to?" Helen asked.

"Yes, you do. No excuses."

"Fine..." Helen slowly got up, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She continued after her mom left the room, "Just another boring day anyway. Nothing exciting or good ever happens. I hate my life. It's so boring. I feel like I don't have any friends anymore." She frowned as she walked out of the room.

Helen did her usual morning routine: brushed her teeth, changed her clothes, ate breakfast, and got ready for school. When she reached the inside of the school grounds, her friend Shannon caught up to her.

"Hey, Shannon!" Helen said as she waved to her friend.

"Hey," Shannon said. "Guess what?"

"You got another Kenshin DVD?"

"No, but you're close."

"You bought a life size Kenshin?"

"No," Shannon replied as she began to grow impatient. "It has nothing to do with Kenshin."

"Oh! It has to do with Ayashi no Ceres, then?"

Shannon nodded her head and took out an Ayashi no Ceres DVD. "I got the next one."

"Yay!" Helen said as she jumped for joy and began to hug the box. "I get to see Yuuhi today!" She looked at the DVD and traced Yuuhi's angelic anime face.

"You _do_ know that he's not real right? That he's just an anime character?"

"Of course. But you never know. Things could happen," Helen said with a grin. Helen was just your average fifteen-year-old high schooler. She had friends. She had good grades and a somewhat average life. It was currently summer school and she was dying for it to be over soon. The events of the past month changed her attitude towards things and made her dread school even more than before. She wasn't looking forward to the fall semester at all.

"Anime is gay," a voice from behind said.

"Shut up, Katherine. I don't say that your music's gay, do I?" Helen asked.

"That's because it isn't." Helen and Katherine gave a light laugh. The bell rang and everyone went to class.

"Gosh. School sucks. I hate it," Helen said in hatred as she sat at her desk.

"What's that? More Tamahomie?"

"No, Josh. It's Ayashi no Ceres."

"Aiyah, what what?"

"It's nothing Chinese! It's another anime," Helen said in annoyance.

"Oh…but that guy looks like your Tamahomie."

"His name is Tooya and it's TamahomAY!"

"That sounds like a girl's name," Josh said, trying to bug Helen.

"But it's not. It's a Japanese name."

"Ew…you like a guy with a girl's name."

"No, I don't. I like this guy," Helen said as she pointed at Yuuhi.

"You're weird. You like anime guys."

"They're better than most real guys." Class started and their little conversation had to stop. _I can't wait to get home to watch this._

The bell rang again, indicating the fifteen-minute break between both classes. Everybody rushed out to socialize with their friends.

"Hey, Shannon! Guess what I wish?" Helen said, looking dazed.

"What?"

"That I could be a character in Ayashi no Ceres. I could replace Chidori."

"Chi-what? I haven't been reading translations online and spoiling things for myself like you have."

"Then I won't explain who she is," Helen said with a smile. "Or, maybe I could live in an anime! It'll be so much better than living here in this world. Things are so much more cooler in anime than here."

"You think too much. Things like that aren't possible."

"No. Just think about it. I would be so happy. Living with Yuuhi." Helen's eyes turned into hearts.

"Are you getting naughty thoughts in your brain?" Shannon asked.

"No! Of course not!"

"You know that Yuuhi's kinda horny sometimes and he can't control himself, right?"

"Yeah…but that's not why I like him."

"Are you sure?" An said as she came up.

"Yes! I'm sure! Sheesh! You guys act as if I was sex-crazed or something!" The girls laughed and went to their classes as another bell indicated the end of their break. _After this class is over, I get to go home!_

The rest of the day proceeded as normal and when the clock struck twelve, everybody went home.

_Yes…finally. I get to watch Yuuhi._ Helen popped the cd into the DVD player and laid on the couch on her stomach with her right arm dangling to the floor. She watched until she felt drowsy as her eyelids got heavier. She dreamt of her perfect world. She saw normalcy in her surroundings. _Everything's back to normal,_ she thought. _Everybody's happy again. All my problems are gone…but…I still feel lonely._ She woke with a start, feeling some kind of force pushing her down.

"Huh? What?" Helen said to herself. "What was that? What was it that I just felt? I could've sworn I—" She cut herself off when she saw a strange light coming from her backyard. 

"What was that? I think I better go check it out." She walked outside, but noticed that nothing had changed. "Hello? Anyone here? Mom? Dad? Are you here?" No answer came from anywhere.

Helen looked at her surroundings, seeing nothing suspicious. She decided that she would just forget the strange occurrence and continue watching her DVD. As she turned around to go back inside the house, she saw the bright light again. This time it blinded her momentarily and she felt herself being engulfed in a strange surrounding that wasn't anything like her backyard. She felt light, as if she was…

"Floating?! Am I floating?!" Helen said as she began to panic. "I can't float! It's impossible for humans to float! I may be a little lighter than I should be, but not light enough to start floating! It's impossible to defy gravity!"

Helen took a look around and didn't see grass or trees or her neighbors' houses. Instead she saw spirals. Strange spirals with a strange pattern. Her surroundings looked like a bottomless pit.

"Huh? Where am I? Is this some kind of illusion?" She felt herself begin to descend. _Finally…But…how is this all possible?!_ After much pondering about her situation, she felt her feet touch the floor.

"What? Where am I? This doesn't look like my backyard," she said as she looked around and started walking. She became confused when she saw Japanese characters on street signs, billboards, books, magazines, etc. _This is so weird. I think I'm hearing someone speak Chinese. But it looks more like Japan. He keeps yelling, "Aiyah!"_ Helen gave a yawn and proceeded until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a handsome young man with a red headband around his forehead.

"Aya, where have you been?" the young man said. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Please excuse any lameness of this fic. I am infamous for being lame sometimes. Lame, yet cool *grins* It might seem a little boring, but it'll get exciting, hopefully. Expect some romance/angst/drama or whatever you call that type of thing in upcoming chapters. Sorry if it sucks. I suck at writing. This is coming from the brain of a girl who falls in love with bishonen. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres and all its characters belong to the Almighty Holy One, Yu Watase. I don't own anything but myself. But I sure as hell wish I owned Yuuhi Aogiri.

* * *

"Aya, where have you been?" the young man said.

"What? You know me? Who are you?" Helen replied.

"Don't play tricks with me, Aya."

"Are you annoyed at me? You keep saying 'Aiyah.' Are you Chinese or something?" Helen said.

"Idiot! That's your name! Do you have amnesia?"

"Ah-Aya? Y-you said my name is Aya?" Helen asked, confused.

"That's your name isn't it? Unless you go by another name that we don't know about."

"Look, you person. I don't know you. I've never seen you before. Don't act like you know me. You're probably trying to lure me somewhere right?" Helen asked with suspicion.

"What are you talking about?! Aya! We have to go home!" the young man yelled.

"Home? What home? I don't live with you. And my name's not Aya. It's Helen. Now if you please, just leave me alone!" Helen said as she turned around and tried to run off. She was stopped when she felt the young man grab her wrist and twirled her around.

"What are you--" Helen got cut off when she caught a glimpse of her hair that swung in front of her face. _B-bleached hair? I never bleached my hair! My hair's black not bleached!_ "M-my hair...i-it's bleached," Helen stuttered as she looked at the tips of her hair.

"Yeah? So what else is new?"

"I never bleached my hair."

"What are you talking about?! Your hair was like that since we first met!"

Helen ran to the nearest window, trying to see if she could see her reflection. Her eyes widened and she became stunned. _This isn't me...How could..._

"What are you doing?" the young man asked. "People are staring."

Helen was doing an impression of a mime, checking to see if her reflection moved as she did. "Th-that's me?!" she asked in disbelief as she pressed her face against the window. "I-I have a bigger bust! My waist is a tad bit smaller and my hips are a little wider!" Helen's eyes began to widen even more. _I have the almost perfect body,_ Helen thought. "I look so beautiful!" she whispered. Tears of joy began to fill in Helen's eyes.

"Aya, what's wrong with you? You're acting strangely," the young man said as he sweatdropped.

Helen began to check out her newly wonderful body and looks and noticed her school uniform. "This is so cute! I've always wanted to wear a Japanese schoolgirl uniform!"

"Aya, I think we should go home. Suzumi's waiting."

"S-Suzumi?" Ideas began to form in Helen's brain. _Could it be that my wish came true?!_ "Um...Wait, what's your name?" Helen asked.

"Have you gone insane?!" the young boy demanded.

"Please, just tell me your name."

"Aya, it's me, Yuuhi. Hello? Remember? We just talked in school today. Did you hit your head or something?"

"Y-Yuuhi???" Helen was stunned. _Yuuhi??? And there's Suzumi, too??? This must mean...I'm living in the world of Ayashi no Ceres!_

"Um...yeah. That's my name," Yuuhi said. Helen took a look at the window to see her reflection and realized who she was seeing. _Aya Mikage??? Could it be that I have the body of Aya Mikage?_, Helen thought. _That's impossible!! But...if I'm here...then where's the real Aya?_

"Y-Yuuhi...let's go home," Helen finally said. "I wanna talk to Suzumi about something."

When Helen and Yuuhi reached the Aogiri household Helen ran straight to the nearest mirror. She noticed the traditional Japanese style house and loved it immediately.

"How could it be? How can this even happen?" Helen asked herself, looking in the mirror. _Maybe Aya and I somehow switched bodies,_ she thought.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Yuuhi asked, feeling her forehead.

"Yes!"

"I think we better talk to Suzumi," Yuuhi suggested. "It probably might have to do with the tennyo thing."

_That's right!_, Helen thought as she looked as Yuuhi's concerned face. _If I have Aya's body, then that means Ceres is also living inside of me. But...all this is from an anime...Is it possible at all that I could live in the world of Ayashi no Ceres?_

The two reached the room where Suzumi sat. Yuuhi slid open the door and said, "Suzumi? I think there's something wrong with Aya."

"Wrong? What do you mean?" Suzumi asked.

"She keeps acting weird. It's like she's a totally different person," Yuuhi said. "Let her explain."

Helen sat there, in front of Suzumi, explaining everything that had happened, hoping that she would believe her. Yuuhi, however, didn't believe a single world.

"So you believe that you and Aya somehow were able to switch bodies?" Suzumi asked.

Helen nodded. "I may look like Aya and sound like her, but I'm **not** her. You can even give me a lie detector test if you don't believe me!"

"Well, then. I guess we'll have to figure out a way to return you and Aya to your rightful bodies," Suzumi said.

"Y-you believe it?" Helen asked, feeling grateful. "Yuuhi doesn't believe any of it, no matter how many times I tell him. Or maybe he's just stubborn."

Yuuhi pouted and said, "Am not."

"You'll be living here for a while then. Please, make yourself at home," Suzumi said with a warm, welcoming smile.

"Thank you so much for understanding," Helen said. "Can someone show me to where my...um...where Aya's room is?"

"Yuuhi, show her to her room," Suzumi said. "And remember, you are to protect her as you would protect Aya. She may not be Aya, but she **has** her body. Not to mention Ceres is insider her also. No one is to know about this. If any of the Mikages found out about this, they would surely take advantage of this situation."

"Sure thing, Sis." Yuuhi began to lead her to her room. _Aya...where could she be? How could this happen_, he thought and began to get concerned. "It's a nice day today."

"You know," Helen stopped and said shyly, "you don't need to babysit me. I can take care of myself."

Yuuhi stopped to turn around and say, "It's not a big deal. I gotta listen to Sis anyway or I'll get electricuted by this headband. Besides, what if something happens to you and I'm not around? I would never forgive myself if something happened to you while I was gone."

Helen looked up at his handsome face and her knees began to grow weak. _Is this a dream? Is it really happening? Yuuhi's just like how I imagined him if he were real._ She blushed and started to collapse.

"Careful!" Yuuhi said as he caught her before she fell to the ground. "See what I mean?"

Yuuhi held onto Helen for a while before they both realized how long they'd been in that position. Helen quickly regained her composure and said, "Sorry about that. I'm not usually like this." _Actually, I nearly faint like this all the time when guys like Yuuhi are around._

"Not a problem. Here's your room," Yuuhi said, sliding the door open for her.

"Thanks," Helen said as she walked in, with Yuuhi following her behind. "Um...what are you doing?"

"Oh! Er...my room's next to yours. It's behind this sliding door," Yuuhi said as he slid open the other sliding door.

"Oh...I see."

"Don't worry! I won't do anything to you. The worse thing that could happen is you hearing me snore," Yuuhi warned.

Helen smiled as Yuuhi slid the door that separated both their room closed. _This is just like it is in the anime,_ Helen thought. _How am I gonna be able to control myself?! Yuuhi's just a sliding door away!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Just a warning to you guys, my writing skills are bad. But please, bare with me. I'll improve with time. Also, this story is coming from the brain of a girl who falls in love with bishounen. You have been warned.

Also, I hope you guys don't get confused. Helen is the main character's real name so I just thought it'd be more suitable to call her that instead of Aya, since she's not Aya.

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres and all its characters belong to the Almighty Holy One, Yu Watase. I don't own anything but myself. But I sure as hell wish I owned Yuuhi Aogiri. *grins*

* * *

After the wonderful dinner cooked by Yuuhi, everybody retreated to their rooms to sleep. Helen got to know the others and noticed Mrs. Q's rather unique personality, which made her laugh. _I think I'm gonna like it here...everybody's so alive and nice._ She yawned and lied down on the futon, getting ready to sleep. _I wonder what Yuuhi's doing..._.

"Hey...Aya?" Yuuhi said from the other side of the sliding door.

Helen turned to her side. _I wonder how school's going to be like. Will I have friends there?_

"Aya?"

"Oh...um...you're calling me, Yuuhi?" Helen asked.

"Hey...do you...have any of Aya's memories?"

"What do you mean?" She raised her upper body and leaned on her elbow.

"Like, do you by any chance remember anything I said or did a few days ago?"

Helen began to wonder what Yuuhi could be talking about. "I only have my memories. Memories from where I live."

"Oh, I see." Yuuhi said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Why do you ask? Was it something important I should know?"

"No, don't worry about it." He began to fiddle with his chopsticks and then whispered to himself, "It's not that important to you."

She finally realized what Yuuhi was trying to point out. _He probably...he told Aya he loved her recently...and she rejected him..._ She recalled the scene after his father and brother left.

_"You'll find someone who'll love you soon," Aya said, wiping tears from her eyes._

Yuuhi couldn't hold his feelings in any longer. His feelings became so strong, he couldn't control himself.

"I want you to love me!" Yuuhi yelled as he embraced Aya with a passionate kiss and pinned her to the floor.

"Oh gosh..." Helen said to herself. _Do these count as me having Aya's memories? No...they don't. It's just what I remember watching. I don't even know what Aya did yesterday._

"I-I'm sorry," Yuuhi said.

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry about." By the tone of her voice, Yuuhi could tell she was saying this with a smile.

"For keeping you up late."

"No need for apologies! I stay up this late all the time!"

"No, I should apologize. Well, goodnight."

Helen pouted and got up from the futon and walked over to the sliding door that separated their rooms. "Yuuhi," she said as she slid open the door. She smiled and slowly said, "Um...D-do you um...wanna spend some time with me tomorrow?"

Yuuhi looked up at her and just stared. His mouth was moving but words didn't come out.

She leaned against the wall and giggled. "It's a simple yes or no question. Or...is it that you have other plans tomorrow?"

Yuuhi shook his head and blushed as he turned so that his back would be facing her.

"What's wrong? Is there some kind of monster behind me or something?"

Yuuhi shook his head and pointed a trembling finger at her. Helen looked down and saw that the robe she was wearing was revealing a little more cleavage than necessary. She turned a deep shade of red and turned so their backs were facing each other. She retied the robe tighter, making sure nothing inappropriate was showing. _I'm not used to Aya's body,_ she thought. _Her body is more...curvey than mine._

"S-so how about it, Yuuhi? Still up for tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah...s-sure!" Yuuhi replied. _Why is it that it's more different with her than the real Aya?,_ he thought. _Aya would've hit me so hard that I flew out of the roof by now._

After a brief awkward pause, Helen finally said, "Goodnight, Yuuhi." She smiled at him as she slid the door closed.

"Goodnight," he said from the other side.

* * *

Helen layed on the futon, tossing and turning. _I can't help but wonder where Aya is_, she thought. _Is she really in my body? Or is it just my soul that's taking over Aya's body. Or maybe I'm currently unconscious back home...Not like anyone would care anyway._

"Gosh, I can't sleep," Helen said as she got up. She wanted to open the sliding door to see if Yuuhi was awake, but decided not to. She sat on the edge of the hallway in front of her room, facing the garden. She let her feet dangle as she looked up at the stars. She remembered the time when she would look out the window in the middle of the night when she was supposed to be sleeping. She recalled the times she spent with her friends while they were still talking to her. She began to regret all the times she thought was miserable to her. _I wasn't miserable back then. I'm miserable now. It's true you don't know what you have until you lose it._

"The stars are beautiful tonight, don't you think?" a voice said from behind.

Helen was startled and would've fallen off the edge if Yuuhi hadn't caught her. "Yuuhi! You scared me!" she said in a loud whisper.

"I'm sorry," he began as he sat down beside her. "You don't really need to whisper. Suzumi and Mrs. Q won't hear us."

Helen smiled at him and continued to look at the stars. "Everything in the sky is beautiful."

Yuuhi looked at her and had the urge to hold her, caress her, kiss her, all because he loved her, possibly more than Tooya did. He tried his best to control himself since he didn't want to do the same thing he did last time. "You like looking at the stars, right?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, very much," Helen replied. "There's something magical and romantic about them that I just love. I can't really explain it. All I can say about it is that it gives me a soothing feeling inside. Or maybe it's because I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not really sure," Helen said as she frowned. "I guess it's because I've been heartbroken so many times. I've never been on a date, or had a boyfriend. Hell, I've never been kissed. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"No, not at all. Not to me at least."

"Yuuhi," she said as she looked at him, "thanks for being so nice to me. I wish I had someone like you back home. It would make things so much better."

"What do you mean 'make things so much better'?" Yuuhi asked.

"It's a long story. I hated my life. I was kind of happy to know that I was stuck here. I don't mind one bit being here. I like it better than my life at home. Back home, I felt like I was slowly losing each one of my friends, one by one. I don't know why, but it was just this feeling I had. I lost my best friend. We don't really talk much anymore. Maybe we say 'Hi' if we pass each other down the hall, but things between us aren't the same. It all started because of something little and stupid someone said." She continued to explain how her life was like and Yuuhi had the urge to hold her even more.

"I just hated everything going on around me," Helen continued as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I just wanted to drop dead and die in front of everybody. I felt so useless and lonely. I had no one like you around. I know I haven't really known you for very long, not even a whole day yet, but somehow, I feel like I can open up to you and say whatever's on my mind. It seems like I've known you before, like we've already met. There's not very many people I can talk to like this. It probably sounds pathetic to you, huh?" She continued to cry and Yuuhi allowed her to let it all out.

_I can't fight it any longer_, Yuuhi thought. He wrapped his warm and loving arms around her and pulled her close to him. She found solace in them. "It's alright. Let it all out. I'll be here if you need me. I will always be here." He stroked her hair and she continued to cry harder.

"Yuuhi!" she said as she cried into his chest. "I...I don't wanna go back! I don't! But I'll have to since I don't belong here!"

After a moment of silence, Yuuhi said, "You can stay here if you like."

Helen's tears subsided and she rested her head on Yuuhi's chest. _I wish I can be held like this all the time,_ she thought. "Yuuhi, as much as I'd like to, I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's because I don't belong here! I'm not supposed to even be here at all!" Tears began to come out of Helen's eyes, but not as much as before. "Things that are gonna happen, aren't supposed to happen," she whispered to herself.

"Did you just say something?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." _This robe isn't keeping me warm one bit,_ she thought. Yuuhi and Helen sat there in silence for moments longer. Things were quiet. So quiet that she could hear the sound of his heartbeat. She felt the warmth of his body, but it wasn't enough to keep her warm. A breeze came by and caused her to start shivering.

"You're trembling," Yuuhi said. "Are you cold?"

"Only a little," Helen replied. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"You better get inside soon or else you're gonna get sick." Yuuhi took her hands and helped her to her feet. He took her to the living room and turned on the light. "It's warmer in here."

Helen went to sit on the couch while Yuuhi sat on the floor next to the coffee table in front of her. She felt her body warm up. "Yuuhi," she said.

"Yes?"

"Why...do you care so much?" she asked.

Yuuhi hesitated to answer a while. He didn't know what to say. _I can't say, "Because I love you,"_ he thought. _And I don't wanna say it's because she's a really good friend to me. I don't wanna be just her friend. Aya knows that._ "Because...you're special to me," he finally said. He turned so that his back was facing her. " I've never met anyone like you, and I never will meet another person like you again."

After hearing this, Helen got up from the couch and sat on the floor next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders as she cried herself to sleep in his arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I apologize in advance for my horrible writing skills. But please, bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres and all its characters belong to the Almighty Holy One, Yu Watase. I don't own anything but myself. But I sure as hell wish I owned Yuuhi Aogiri. *grins*

* * *

Yuuhi saw that Helen was asleep so he carefully laid down on the floor and let her head rest on his chest. His arm was still around her, but her hand that was around his waist was now resting on his chest next to her head. _It feels like we're married,_ Yuuhi thought, giving a smirk. He took in everything around him: the scent of her hair, the rhythm of her breathing, the entire moment. They slept like that for quite some time until Yuuhi woke up and noticed that the sun was coming up in a few hours. _It's still dark out, but everyone's gonna wake up in a couple of hours._

"Aya," Yuuhi said. "Aya? Wake up." Not an answer came from Helen, who was still sound asleep.

"Stubborn, eh? I guess I'll have you carry you to your room then." Yuuhi carefully stood up, trying not to wake her. He put his right arm under her back and his left under her legs. He lifted her up so that her head was resting on his upper arm. "Alright. I feel like Superman." He smiled as he began to struggle a bit.

Yuuhi quietly carried her to her room and opened the sliding door with his foot. He set her down on the futon and covered her with her blanket. "That was easy enough," Yuuhi said, panting. He looked at her sleeping face as he sat beside her. "I don't know why," he began, "but I can just sit here for hours, even days, and look at you sleeping peacefully like this." He moved her bangs away from her face and put his hand by her cheek. He looked at her lips and bent down lower. When his lips were close enough to hers, he gave her a gentle but long kiss. "Goodnight," he said as he got up and walked to his room.

* * *

"Aya, wake up," Mrs. Q said. "Aya. It's almost eleven. You should wake up."

Not a single sound came from her. Mrs. Q poked her several times but she still didn't wake up.

"AYA!!! WAKE UP AYA!!!" Mrs Q yelled. After several moments of no response, Mrs. Q finally concluded something. "OH NO...!!! IT CAN'T BE!!! AYA'S DEAD!!! AYA'S DEAD....!!! BUT SHE'S STILL SO YOUNG!!!" She sobbed as she sat near her side.

Footsteps were heard running to the room. "Mrs. Q, what's going on?" Yuuhi asked as he pushed open the door.

"AYA'S DEAD!!!!" she replied, hanging onto Yuuhi's leg.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??? DID YOU LET HER SEE YOUR FACE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!" Yuuhi yelled.

"I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't wake up!"

Yuuhi froze. _She can't be dead,_ Yuuhi thought. _I was just with her last night..._ Tears of fear began to come from his eyes.

"What's all this noise?" Suzumi said as she entered the room.

"AYA WON'T WAKE UP!!!" Mrs. Q and Yuuhi said in unison as they fell to the floor with tears running out of their eyes.

Suzumi graciously walked over to the young lady and kneeled beside her. "Helen, wake up. It's about eleven o'clock," she said with a normal voice.

Yuuhi and Mrs. Q stopped sobbing when they heard a yawn. "Is it eleven already?" Helen asked while stretching her arms.

"She answers better to her real name," Suzumi said. "It's only common sense, knowing about this situation, to call her by her real name if she doesn't answer to Aya."

Helen sat up and saw Yuuhi and Mrs. Q with red eyes. "What's wrong? What's with the tears? Did someone die?"

Mrs. Q got up and ran out of the room with tears of joy yelling, "Aya's alive!!! She's not dead!!!" Suzumi followed behind, leaving Helen alone with Yuuhi.

"Yuuhi, what's going on? Why were you--" Helen was cut short when she suddenly felt Yuuhi wrap his arms around her and embrace her tightly and lovingly. He embraced her as if he never wanted to let her go or be away from her. She sat on the futon for a while as he hugged her, not knowing what to say or do next. She felt his hand rest on the back of her head. "Yuuhi...what's all this special treatment for?" she was finally able to ask with a smile.

"I was...so scared," Yuuhi said, still embracing her. "My heart was pounding so hard and so fast. Mrs. Q sounded so serious. I was hoping it wasn't true. I didn't want it to be. I don't ever want it to be. Just thinking for a moment that you're going to leave me scares the hell out of me. Please, Aya, don't ever leave me."

"Yuuhi," Helen said as she pulled herself out of the embrace. She looked at him and saw his emotions in his eyes. She put her hands on his cheeks and said, "I'm not Aya." She ran a hand through his hair and dried what was left of his previous tears. _That's right,_ Helen began to think. _Whatever emotion he shows for me, is actually for Aya. He doesn't love me. How could I even think he could love me? He doesn't really know me or how I look like. I shouldn't get involved in a relationship with him. He'll think it's Aya that's showing affection for him like this._

Helen slid her hands off Yuuhi's face and began to cry softly. A soft cry of hopelessness. Tears just began to fall.

"What's wrong?" Yuuhi asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just happy to see that people care," Helen lied as she dried her own tears. "I should stop crying so much and get dressed."

Yuuhi just sat there. "Um, Yuuhi, that means 'I need some privacy now'."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," Yuuhi said as he got up and walked out of the room. "You know, you're a bad liar," he said to himself when he left the room.

When Helen finished dressing, she ran to the kitchen to find Yuuhi and start their day together.

"YUUHI! ARE YOU READY YET???" she yelled as she ran down the hall. She entered the kitchen and creeped up behind him. He had his headphones on, so he couldn't hear anything. She looked over his shoulder to see what he was cooking and was amazed by how fast his hands were moving with the knife. When he stopped cutting, she poked him hard in the ribs and he let out a cry.

"AH!" Yuuhi yelled as he turned around and pointed the knife at Helen.

"Yuuhi, it's just me," Helen said, standing stiff with her hands by her side and trying to keep her face as far away from the knife as possible.

"Oh, hehe, sorry," Yuuhi apologized as he put the knife back on the counter. He washed his hands and dried them with a nearby cloth.

"I should apologize. I was the one who poked you. Sorry. It's a habit of mine. I find it fun to poke people. So are you ready to leave yet?"

"Let me change first," Yuuhi said, rubbing the spot where Helen had poked him as he left the kitchen. _She pokes hard..._

Yuuhi wore a baby blue flannel that was unbuttoned to show the white muscle shirt he wore under and khaki pants. He walked to the car gate so that Mrs. Q could drive them into town and finally noticed what Helen was wearing.

"You're gonna go out in **THAT**?!" he questioned. His eyes widened and he tried to avoid drowning in a pool of his own saliva.

Helen looked down at the black spaghetti strap tank top and dark blue denim shorts she was wearing. "You mean Aya doesn't wear this? I found it in her room."

"B-b-but...you're revealing so much skin," Yuuhi said, partially satisfied.

"It's okay, right? It's a hot day afterall," she replied.

"Yeah, you're right. So where do you wanna go?"

"Where do **you** wanna go, Yuuhi?"

Yuuhi shrugged and said, "Beats me. I live around here, so I don't find anything very exciting anymore. Let's just go where you wanna. It'll be a day for you to explore the city and get used to things around here."

"Are you sure?" Helen asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah."

Moments later in the car, Yuuhi said, "I can't believe we're going SHOPPING. I should've known. She's a girl, afterall."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Helen asked as she put her face right in front of his, cornering him to the door on his side of the car.

Mrs. Q turned a corner sharply, causing Helen to fall on top of Yuuhi with their lips almost touching.

"Yuuhi, get off of me. You should learn to control your teenage hormones."

"Take a closer look at this! _You're_ the one that fell on top of me!"

"Uh huh, that's what they all say," Helen said sternly as she retreated to her side. They both looked at each other and gave a light laugh. Mrs. Q looked somewhat satisfied in the front seat.

Helen and Yuuhi got out of the car when they reached the entrance of the shopping center.

"Thanks, Mrs. Q," Helen said as she closed the car door.

"Yuuhi, you should learn to treat me with the respect I deserve from Aya," Mrs. Q. suggested.

"Just hurry up and drive off already!" Yuuhi yelled.

"She's right, you know," Helen said as Mrs. Q drove off.

"Let's just go," Yuuhi said. A light breeze blew by and he watched Helen as her hair blew along with the wind. The trees were swaying as they entered the shopping center.

"Wow! It's so huge!" Helen said with big eyes when she took a look around. She saw a number of people carrying shopping bags, drinks, food, etc. People were walking in all directions, giving it the usual atmosphere of a mall.

"Yuuhi, let's go in this store!" Helen said excitedly as she walked towards a store to the right side of the mall that sold men and women's clothing, dragging Yuuhi by the arm.

"Look! It's Aogiri and Mikage! I never knew they were an item!" a male voice yelled from the left. Yuuhi stopped, causing Helen to postpone some browsing.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Yuuhi yelled as he walked towards the boy with Helen following closely behind. "We're not! Ishida, you dumbass!"

"Is that true Mikage?" the boy asked.

"Huh?" Helen said, looking completely clueless.

"Tell Ishida the truth, _Aya_," Yuuhi said as he elbowed her gently.

"Oh, uh...o-of course it's not true," Helen said as she laughed nervously.

"Sure..." Ishida said as he eyed the two with suspicion. "Well, I'll see you two at school! Bye!"

"Bye!" Helen and Yuuhi said in unison.

"I don't know the people Aya's supposed to know," Helen said as she feared what might happen at school when the boy walked away.

"It's alright. I'll help you out," Yuuhi said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Great! Now, let's go shop!" Helen dragged Yuuhi to the store with excitement. Helen looked through racks and racks full of clothing, but found nothing she liked. She saw a shirt that caught her eye and walked over to the men's side of the store.

"Yuuhi, I think this'll look great on you," Helen said as she examined a red plaid flannel shirt with a smile on her face. "Or maybe this one!" She picked up a dark blue flannel shirt.

"They're all flannel shirts," Yuuhi said.

"You're right. They are." Helen looked at the shirts she picked out. "I guess it's only because I have a flannel fetish."

"Flannel fetish?"

"Yeah, flannel fetish. I just love it when guys wear flannel. Especially the way you wear it." Helen gave a big smile as she checked out Yuuhi's outfit.

"Oh really? Then I should wear things like this more often, huh?" Yuuhi teased.

"Sure," Helen said as she winked at him. "Let's go to a different store." She dragged Yuuhi out of the store by the arm. She smiled and thought, _This is great. I get to spend the entire day with him. He's such a nice person._ She stopped and let go of his arm. _I shouldn't get too close. I'll just end up hurt._ She frowned and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop walking all of a sudden?"

"Oh, nothing!" Helen said as she turned around. "I was just thinking that if we go to fast, we wouldn't have as much fun." She put on a fake smile.

"Okay...whatever you say," Yuuhi said. _She's hiding something,_ he thought.

She walked a few steps ahead of him and stopped when something shiny caught her eye. She walked back a couple of steps to look through the window of a jewelry store and saw a beautiful white gold necklace with a heart-shaped pennant that was covered with small diamonds. "Wow..." Helen said in awe as she looked at the necklace and put her hands on the window. "It's so beautiful. I'd like to get something like _that_ from someone I love."

Yuuhi took a look at the necklace and said, "It's just a heart-shaped necklace with shiny rocks on it. Nothing special."

Helen hit the back of his head and said, "You idiot. You don't know much about girls, do you?" She walked off.

"Wait," Yuuhi said as he took one last look at the necklace before walking off. "I'm sorry," he said when he caught up to her. Helen looked straight ahead and said nothing. "Please, don't be mad at me. I'm a guy. I don't know better."

After a pause, Helen said, "Yuuhi, is there anything special or significant I should know about Aya?"

"There's Ceres. Have you been hearing voices in your head?"

"No, I haven't."

"Um, she likes karaoke."

"Yuuhi, is there anything more important?" She stopped walking and looked Yuuhi in the eye. "I know Ceres is an important thing, but I want to know something as important as that."

"There's Tooya," Yuuhi quickly replied as he turned around.

"Tooya?"

"Yeah, Tooya. He's the one Aya loves." Helen saw that Yuuhi had clenched fists as he said this.

"Yuuhi..."

"I swear, I don't know what she sees in him. He's never there for her when she needs him. She's always crying because of him too. It just hurts me so much to see her like that."

"Yuuhi, I don't think you'll be seeing her cry as much for a while. I don't think I love Tooya like she does. I just--" Helen stopped when she felt an excruciating pain build up in her body. She began to tremble and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Aya! Aya, what happened?" Yuuhi said in great concern. Helen collapsed to her knees and tried to overcome the pain. "Aya!" Yuuhi rushed to her side as she fainted to the floor. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Not a good writer. Trying to improve. Bare with me. Also, I apologize if there's any OOC-ness because there may be some and I might not notice it. I dont intend on putting any OOC-ness in this fic. By the way, I think Ceres could do just about anything. She's cool like that.

I also have some ramblings to do about this fic at the end of this chapter.

**Dislcaimer:** Ayashi no Ceres and all its characters belong to the Almighty Holy One, Yu Watase, and its other rightful owners. I don't own anything but myself, but I sure as hell wish I owned Yuuhi Aogiri. *grins*

* * *

Helen was lying on a cold floor and slowly opened her heavy eyelids. She sat up and saw nothing but darkness.

"Yuuhi? Yuuhi! Where are you?"

"You," a voice said.

"What? Who said that?"

A shadow of a feminine body surrounded by a bright light appeared in the distance in front of Helen. She stood up and walked toward the shadow.

"You," the voice said again, "are not Aya Mikage."

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" Helen began to wonder what was happening. She took a better look and saw that the light disappeared and a woman with beautiful long blue hair appeared.

"My name is Ceres and we are in talking in your unconscious mind."

"My what? Are you telling me that I'm currently unconscious?"

Ceres nodded. "Yes, I used my power to cause you to become so. You will wake up, however. Do you know how you came here in this world?"

"I...don't know anything," Helen said with a shrug as she looked at her feet. "I was just in my backyard one moment, and the next moment, I was here."

"Aya wished to temporarily get away from her life," Ceres answered. "She wanted to trade lives with someone else for a bit. You and Aya coincidentally made a wish to be somewhere else other than your lives at the same time. You could have gone back if you had willed it. Aya, however, wasn't feeling very well and I could tell she didn't wish for it from her heart."

"If I willed it?"

Ceres nodded again. "Yes. Why didn't you? Why is it that you're still here?"

"I...I...don't want to go back." Helen imagined Yuuhi's smiling face.

"You will have to. Your presence here will alter things significantly."

Helen turned so that her back was facing Ceres and looked straight ahead into the darkness. "I know that."

"Look into this mirror," Ceres said. Helen turned around and saw her real reflection. She saw her dark brown hair, her round brown eyes, her own self. "Do you see your true self?" Helen nodded. She then saw her friends and family. "Now, do you see everything you consider important in your world?" Helen nodded again. "Why don't you want to go back to that?"

Helen didn't answer. Ceres made her decision and said, "Very well then. To make things easier for everyone, I will have to return you and Aya to your rightful bodies with my own power." Ceres raised her right hand and some of her power began to glow.

"Ceres! No!" Helen shouted as she ran towards Ceres and fell to her knees, begging. "Please, not yet. Just a little longer. I'm happier here. Please, let me stay a little longer."

Ceres stopped and could tell she was desperate because tears were coming from her eyes. "Alright then. Just a little while longer. But only under one condition. You must help me get my hagoromo back as Aya had promised me."

Helen got up and wiped her tears. "Yes, I will," she said as she nodded. "Thank you so much, Ceres."

"If you ever need my help, just call out to me and I will appear. Also, there is another thing."

Helen looked at Ceres with her round brown eyes. "You will have to set aside your feelings for Yuuhi. Love is blind and he loves Aya. If you tell him how you really feel or give even a hint, he will take it as though it is Aya who is saying it to him, which is what he wants to hear. Do not make that mistake."

Helen slowly nodded and Ceres disappeared. "Aya..." she heard a faint voice from far away say. "Aya..."

Helen lay in the hospital bed and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred but she could tell Yuuhi was sitting by her side by his red headband. "Yuuhi," she said as she smiled. "_...set aside your feeligns for Yuuhi..._"

"You've been out for a couple of hours," Yuuhi said in relief.

"Aya!" a little girl with pigtails that looked about ten years old yelled and ran to her other side.

"Ceres," she whispered. She recalled her conversation with Ceres and immediately sat up. "Ouch," she said as she rubbed her right temple.

"They said that you hit your head on the floor when you fainted," the little girl said.

"Who...are...you?" Helen asked the little girl.

"WHAT??? AYA!!! IS YUUHI THE ONLY PERSON YOU REMEMBER??? DID YOU GET AMNESIA???" the little girl yelled.

"That's Chidori Kuruma," Yuuhi said. "Chidori, it's a long story. We'll explain later."

"You better! I'll be waiting outside!" Chidori said as she walked out and closed the door to the room, leaving Yuuhi and Helen alone.

"Did you just whisper 'Ceres'?" Yuuhi asked.

"Yeah...I talked to her. Yuuhi, we have to find the hagoromo."

"In order to do that, you're gonna have to get outta here first, don't you?"

A knock on the door was heard and a doctor with reddish hair and green eyes walked in. "So, you've woken up," he said.

"What the hell are you doing here," Yuuhi said as he quickly got up from his chair. "You're not a real doctor, so why don't you go back to where you came from."

"Technically, I am qualified to be a doctor. It's all fabrication. Aya Mikage, you can go home. Nothing seems wrong with you, except the small wound on your forehead."

Helen looked at Yuuhi, then at the doctor and wondered why Yuuhi would say such things to him.

"I better get going now. I have other patients to see," the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

When the door was closed, Helen asked, "Yuuhi, who was that? Do you know him?"

"Yeah," Yuuhi replied. "You do too. That was Tooya. That good for nothing son of a bitch. That fraud."

Helen looked at Yuuhi as he said those words and saw the negative emotion he felt towards Tooya in his eyes. "I can go home, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, let's go."

In a blink of an eye, Helen was out of the room and running down the hall of the hospital, looking for a receptionist or a nurse.

"Aya! What the hell are you planning to do?" Yuuhi yelled to her.

"Just wait for me outside with Chidori!" she yelled back. "E-excuse me," she said to a nurse when she saw one. "Did you see a doctor with reddish hair and green eyes come down this hallway?"

"Oh, the new one? So you think he's good looking to, huh?" the nurse asked and gave a wink.

"Um...yeah, the new one. I have something important I need to talk to him about. Do you know which way he went?"

"He went straight down this hall," the nurse said as she pointed ahead. "He's right over there."

"Thank you," Helen said as she ran to catch up with Tooya. "Doctor! Doctor!" _Dammit, I should've asked for his name,_ she thought. "Doctor," she said as she grabbed his forearm when she caught up to him.

"Yes?" Tooya said as he turned around.

"Tooya, I need to talk to you in private," she said quietly, hoping no one would hear.

Tooya gave a somewhat surprised look and nodded. "We'll talk in my office," he said as he led her there.

Helen followed him down the hall and waited as he unlocked the door to his office. He walked in first with her following and closed the blinds. She stood by a chair, facing his desk, which was positioned in front of the blinds and waited for him to be ready to listen. She saw him walk towards the door and turned around, watching his movements. She saw him lock the door and noticed how dark his office now was, with very little sunlight coming from small cracks in the blinds. She stepped back as he stepped towards her. She stopped and couldn't step back anymore since the desk was blocking her from anymore backward movements. Tooya captured her in an embrace.

"I've missed you, Aya," he said as his hands reached for the edge of the back of her shirt. She started to panic and didn't know what to do. _Oh my gosh...Is Aya even still a **virgin**???_

"T-Tooya?" she squeaked. "I...need to talk to you...it's important."

Tooya began to kiss her bare shoulders, since she was still in her tank top and shorts.

Helen began to panick more and said pulled him away. "Tooya, I _have_ to talk to you about something important. I'm not Aya. I look like her and sound like her, but I'm not her. I'm supposed to be her. We switched bodies. It's kinda hard for me to explain. So, if you could, could you please suspend your feelings for Aya until she returns?"

"I'm sorry," Tooya apologized as he let her go.

"Tooya, I didn't want you to get hurt, which is why I'm telling you this. I didn't know whether I should tell you or not. I don't want anybody to end up hurt, but if someone has to, then it should be me. I know it's gonna be hard."

Tooya just nodded and reopened his blinds. "Well, then...I'll see you around, Tooya," Helen said as she walked out of his office.

* * *

Author's Ramblings

So what do ya guys think of this? This chapter was revised so many times, which is why it took me a while to upload it. I had to keep checking to make sure which parts were appropriate and which weren't. Also, it takes a while for my laptop to load so I only did this when I had a lot of time on my hands that I wanted to kill. *laughs nervously* Well...there was this one part that I took out because it made Tooya seem like a sex-crazed child molestor or something. I guess you guys might have an idea of what it was. Go ahead, think what you like. Let your imagination run wild! I know I am.

Okay, this fic probably doesn't fit into any particular time in the series, but I just thought it'd be cool if I made certain things happen. Like Ceres being able to do things that I don't think she can officially do. I just think Ceres is just so awesome and that I'd like to have power like she does. *grins*

I really don't know where to go with the rest of this fic. I have no idea what to do. Now, if I made it some kind of crossover, think of all the madness I'd create! I'd like to see a crossover between Oh! My Goddess and Ayashi no Ceres. Just think: Skuld making inventions while Mrs. Q gets excited over them. A cooking contest between Belldandy and Yuuhi. Oh boy. I'm giving myself fanfic ideas! As for this real one, my mind is a blank. If you have any ideas, feel free to contact me on AOL Instant Messenger under the screen names:  
I havta pee NOW  
LiLPrincessPucca

I'll be sure to give you credit at the end. I use both screen names, but not at the same time since I don't have the AIM Clone. It's just that certain situations help me to decide which screen name I'd like to use.

Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this! (I doubt that people are...)


End file.
